Road to Succession
by BabyAngel9614
Summary: L takes Near and Mello away to teach them everything he knows in so they may one day takes his place one day. What begins as an innocent trip to the country turns into an event none of them will ever forget. Warning: The first couple chapters are innocent, but there WILL BE explicit yaoi pairings later on. Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any characters in this Fic
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**_Hello, my beauties! First of all, I just want to say that this chapter is an author's note with a short intro of the story, but I really hope you read it in its entirety. I feel that I have some explaining to do. I have decided to completely revamp Road to Succession. I've been dealing with some crazy writer's block and I seriously did not like where this story was going, so I'm changing it._

_To the ones who favorited the original, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I seriously couldn't do it without all of you! Your support is amazing inspiration. Now I will ask all of you to re-read the story so you will understand the changes I have made. I feel like sometimes you need to take a break and take a step back to nurse your ideas before putting them down on paper. _

_So, I hope you will all forgive me and hopefully this story will flow better now. I am going to go ahead and repost everything I have finished (which will be through chapter 3). I'm gonna do something I never have before: If I can get 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY I will go ahead and continue writing and post chapter 4. _

_Again, my beauties, I love you all and couldn't do it without your support! I hope you enjoy the changes I have made!_

* * *

Mello and Near stood at the entrance of Wammy's House, each clutching a small suitcase. The hot June air brushed across Mello's bare arm, cooling the beads of sweat that were forming there. Near had crouched down on the soft grass and was playing with a toy robot. Despite his boyish looks and antics, Near was the same as Mello at 16 years and some odd months. Quillish Wammy, or Watari as he was now referred, was speaking in hushed tones to the boy that was soon to take Near and Mello away. To say the boy was odd would have been a dramatic understatement. He was standing barefoot on the grass of the front lawn curling his toes in the green blades. He had a permanent arch in his back that put him at several inches below his actual height and his black eyes were rimmed with indented circles under a wild array of nappy raven hair. His mouth was steadily moving, but his eyes never focused on Wammy. The sun shone off his white t-shirt and seemed to put an angel-like glow around the pale creature. Every once in a while he would raise his right hand to his mouth and chew his thumb. Mello idly wondered why Wammy wanted him and Near to go with this boy. He didn't look to be much more than 18, so he highly doubted he was going to adopt them. Wammy hadn't told them anything other than to have a bag packed and be outside at 8am sharp. He glanced down at Near who was still playing. He didn't look at all concerned with the current situation. Stupid brat.

"Boys," Wammy said as he came over to them and placed a hand on Mello's shoulder and Near head. He ruffled the soft white tuffs of hair there a bit and squeezed Mello's shoulder. "I want you two to meet someone very special." He looked around a bit before leaning in a bit closer to the two. "That young man there is L, and he's come to take you two under his wing and teach you everything you need to know. This is the next step in becoming true successors."

Both boys starred with wide eyes. They had known from the time they arrived at Wammy's House that they were being trained to follow in the footsteps of the great detective L. Each boy at the house was special in their own way, but Near and Mello and showed exemplary skills and had been chosen as the next two in line for the legacy of L. They had known that there would be another step, but they never imagined said step would involve one on one interaction with L himself. Near raised to his feet, clutching his robot to his chest. His eyes were full of wonder as he analyzed the boy in front of him.

L starred back at the pair of teens in front of him. There were obvious differences between them. Nate River, or Near as he was codenamed, was small and gentle. He, like L, liked to stay crouched and small. He was very sharp and paid very close attention to detail. There wasn't a puzzle on earth he couldn't solve. In fact, he spent most of his time curling a lock of his white hair around his finger while he played with puzzles and other toys. Mihael Kheel, or Mello, was quite the opposite. His eyes glared back at L fiercely under his yellow hair. A half melted bar of chocolate was hanging loosely in his left hand. L had been told that the teen was prone to violence and liked guns. He and his closest friend Mail Jeevas were infamous for getting into a ruckus that often ended in blood being shed. His thing was intimidation and manipulation. Everyone had a price and a breaking point. L bit his thumb. This would be a tough decision.

"Where are you taking us?" Mello inquired as Wammy loaded their suitcases into the back of a long black limousine.

L cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "Away. In order to properly train you two, I must have your complete and undivided attention."

"I assume you aren't going to tell us where 'away' is, am I correct?" Near's eyes hadn't left L's since they first laid upon him. He was studying him closely.

The edges of L's mouth twitched in the slightest. Near was quick. "Yes. You would be correct." Without another word, L turned on his heel and climbed into the back of the limo. "Come along." L said smoothly. "We have much work to do in the little time I have."

Near and Mello joined L in the back of the limo. When the door shut behind them, the space was pitch black. The windows of the limo had been completely blacked out. This way, Near and Mello would have no idea where they were being taken. L pushed a tiny button on the door that switched on several lights that illuminated the area. He was holding a canvas sack out to the two. "Please put all cellphones, pagers, gaming systems, and all other electronic devices into the bag. I want both of your complete and undivided attention at all times except when you are asleep."

The boys looked at each other for a moment. Mello's phone felt like a block of lead in his pocket. That was his only way to keep in touch with Matt… He thought of Matt for the first time that morning. The idea that he didn't know what he would see his best friend again crossed over his mind and he felt a quake in his stomach. Since he met the eccentric red head with goggles and a Gameboy, the two had been inseparable. Just the thought of not seeing him again caused a tightness in his throat.

"Mello," the sound of L's voice brought Mello back to reality. "Please relinquish your electronics."

Mello sighed in annoyance as he shoved his hand in his pocket, pulled his phone out, and dropped it in the bag.

L chewed his thumb. He never had experience dealing with teenagers, and he knew Mello was quite the handful. This would be truly interesting.


	2. The Storm

**Author's Note:** _I didn't address this in the first chapter, so I will go ahead and do it now. I do realize that the ages of these characters aren't the same as they are supposed to be. Why did I do this? Because I wanted too. It really just goes along better. Also, this chapter contains a graphic description of a murder/rape case. This is a fictional case that I came up with and any resemblance to an actual case is complete coincidence. For mature readers only. Oh and BTW… Yaoi pairings starting in the next chapter (in case it wasn't obvious). Thank you, my beauties, for continuing to read my material! I couldn't do it without all of you! _

* * *

The car ride proved to be long and boring. L was tapping away at a silver laptop, Near was having a pretend war with his little toy soldiers, and Mello was staring at the black window before him. Unfortunately, all of his chocolate bars were in his suitcase, so he was on edge. The tapping of the keyboard and the "clunk" of plastic figures knocking into each other was enough to make the blonde boy scream. Thankfully, the limo pulled into a covered parking garage and they were soon ushered out of the limo and into an elevator. L didn't speak a word as the elevator rose up and up to the top floor of the building. When the elevator doors slid open, the trio was face to face with a luxurious pent house suite.

"Welcome home." L said as he walked from the elevator into the large central area that was set up with 3 desks, each with a rather comfortable looking chair and a laptop. The far wall was lined from floor to ceiling with dozens upon dozens of screens. Each screen was showing surveillance of a different location. "Each of you will claim a desk that will become your permanent workspace. For instance," he sat down at the desk facing the wall of screens. "This is my desk." Near immediately came forward and took the desk to L's right, giving the other to Mello by default. Not that he gave a damn which desk he sat at. He casually walked over to his new workspace and sat. His and Near's desks were facing each other, so he could never escape that damned brat. He groaned at this.

"You will notice three other doors in the room, each labeled. These will be your bedrooms." The boys looked around and sure enough there were three doors in various spots along the green wallpapered walls. Each door held a wooden plaque labeled L, M, and N. They were configured much like the desks. The L room was in the middle with M and N on either side. Near was slightly annoyed that they weren't in alphabetical order. "These are the only places in which you will be granted complete privacy. There are no bugs or wires, and we will all knock before entering one another's respective rooms. Understood?"

Both boys nodded. Maybe looking after two teenage boys wouldn't be so bad. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two large binders that were full to bursting with papers. The binders hit his desk with a loud "BANG" causing Near to jump slightly. He hated loud noises. L noticed this immediately. "These," he said as he snagged a sugar cube from the container on his desk and popped it in his mouth, "are your first tests. This is one of the first cases I ever solved. I have prepared a binder of all the evidence gathered for said test. Each of you will have full access to all the files and resources I had. You must work on your own. I will be available for some assistance, but, if what I have heard about you two is correct, that will not be necessary. We will see who can come to the correct conclusion first." L got up from his desk and gave Mello and Near one of the black binders. It weighed a ton and easily had a thousand scraps of paper with mug shots, police reports, and crime scene photos. From the look of it, this was a serial murder case.

"While you work on those," L said as he replaced himself on his chair. "I will be working on a continuing investigation. I may ask for your assistance as sort of a… bonus." With that he opened his laptop and began pecking at the keys with his two index fingers.

And that was how the first afternoon in their new home commenced. Both boys sat in absolute silence as they leafed through the various pages of the case file. L had called room service and Mello was happy enough to shout when a silver platter of gold foil wrapped chocolate bars were delivered by Wammy himself. He also brought Near a box filled with various toys and puzzles and L a tray of goodies. Instead of speaking to the boys, Wammy simply delivered the goods and left as silently as a church mouse. Near thought this was odd. Usually, when Wammy visited the orphanage he would speak with all the children one on one. When he was serving L, he was a completely different person. Near considered saying something, but Mello and L were both completely engrossed in their work.

Near idly put a puzzle together as he thought over the details of the case. The first report was from New York City. A man was taken into a warehouse and beaten senselessly and murdered. The victim was a young Dominican man who was openly gay and lived with his fiancé, a young African American man, in uptown New York. The autopsy report showed the victim had been brutally sodomized with a large, blunt object and an X had been carved into the man's back with a blade similar to a box cutter. There were no fingerprints, shoe marks, or DNA found at the scene. The murder took place in December, only a couple of weeks before Christmas. Pictures of the crime scene showed that his face had been bashed in with a blunt object, presumably the same one used to sodomize him. Near shuddered. It never ceased to amaze him how carnal human beings could be. The next report was only three days later. A middle aged Caucasian woman was found in an ally brutally raped, donning the same X on her back. This woman was a lesbian, but she had no partner. A rape kit showed no semen, so, again, no DNA was ever found. A few yards from her body, a bloody aluminum baseball bat was found. The blood was traced back to both the male and female victims and also showed to be the object used to molest both victims, but there was no other DNA or prints on the weapon. Near glanced over the pictures of the second scene. The woman may have been older, but she was still very youthful and beautiful. Unlike the male, her face hadn't been bashed, but post mortem bruises were found all over her torso. Why had the killer waited to assault her after she was dead? He had tortured the male victim then killed him. Near immediately pegged this as a hate crime because both victims were openly homosexual, but he also knew that the killer had more respect for the female. Why was this? He sighed and closed the binder with a "THUD". He rubbed his tired eyes and checked the time on his laptop. It was nearly midnight. They had been going at this for 12 hours and neither of them had come up with a suspect. He stretched and stifled a yawn.

"Is Near-kun giving up for the night?" L was munching on some sugar cookies as he stared at his screen.

"Yes," Near said simply. "Traveling has always exhausted me, and I cannot think straight when fatigued." Mello sighed in relief. His eyes had started stinging and his mind swimming nearly an hour ago, but he refused to be the first to quit.

L noticed his outward reflection of relief. "Fine," he said rising to his feet. "I think it best we all turn in for the night." He walked to his bedroom door and only paused briefly to wish them both a goodnight before entering.

* * *

When Mello got to his room, he was surprised to see that all his things had been put away for him. He hadn't noticed anyone coming into the apartment, and there was only one entrance into the bedroom. He sighed and sat down on the extra fluffy bed. He wished he was back at Wammy's. Had he been home, he and Matt would be up to something. A quake hit his stomach again when he thought about Matt. He missed him desperately and they hadn't been apart for even 24 hours. He reached for the phone in his pocket and cursed when he remembered it wasn't there. Damn L had took it from him. Then an idea struck him: he could use the laptop L had given them to contact Matt via email. He quickly retrieved the thin silver computer from his desk and practically sprinted back to his bed. He called up the email and typed as fast as his fingers would allow:

_Matt,_

_It's Mello. I don't know if you know where I am. Hell, I don't even know where I am. Wammy sent us away with L. We are doing some sort of training to be his successor. I am stuck here with that brat Near. Would much rather be back home. With you. I miss you._

His fingers hesitated a bit at that last part. It sounded kind of needy, but that was exactly how he felt. He decided to leave it.

_I hope this email goes through. I wouldn't be surprised if L blocked the communications. _

_From: Mello (obviously)_

Mello clicked the send button and waited with bated breath until the computer binged and the word "SENT" flashed across the screen. Only minutes later, an envelope appeared on the screen. Mello clicked it and was overjoyed to see it was from Matt.

_Hey Fuckface!_

Mello grinned at the very Matt-like greeting.

_No wonder! I've been texting you all day and you haven't answered. Guess I can't be mad at you anymore. Wammy and Roger haven't told any of us anything. I got kinda worried. We'll see just what this amazing L has blocked. Log onto your Skype. I'll be giving it a ring in 5. _

_Matt out._

Mello gasped as if he had discovered something amazing. Why hadn't he thought of that? Matt and Mello often used Skype in the middle of the night to talk to each other when they couldn't sleep. He quickly logged on and it wasn't long before he got an alert from Matt's profile. He clicked the little green phone and smiled when he saw that red head laying on his stomach in his room.

"Mello!" The red head smiled back. "Glad to see you're all in one piece. Everyone thinks you and Near got shipped off to another country."

Mello shrugged. "Could be. I have no idea where the fuck I am. We were put into a blacked out limo and brought here. L won't tell us anything. He's got us working on some old case. Like we are supposed to prove our worth or something."

"Prisoners, huh?" Matt did that cute half smile he always did that made Mello's stomach flutter. "That's kinda hot. Better keep your door locked."

Mello laughed. Matt always had that effect on him. "I'll remember that. Thanks." His face fell and he looked away from the pair of orange tinted goggles staring at him. "I miss you, man."

Matt frowned a bit too. "Hey, man, don't talk like that. It's not like you're gone forever. You'll come back. I'll be sure to save all the good pranks for when you get back."

Mello sighed. "I don't know. What if they don't sent us back? What if I never see you again?" When he looked back up, Matt had removed his goggles and those bright green eyes were penetrating Mello's blue ones.

There was silence for a moment before Matt spoke. "That's not going to happen. I won't let them take you away from me."

* * *

"Prisoners, huh?" L chewed his thumb as he watched the live feed of the two boys talking. L had guessed Mello would try to get in touch with Mail Jeevas. A loud clap of thunder shook the room a bit and L glanced out the window. A thunderstorm was coming.

A tiny knock sounded on his door and he shut his laptop. Who could that be? "Come in." He said as he put the evidence of his eavesdropping away. He was surprised when the door opened and a small figure in an oversize white button down was standing there clutching a plush teddy bear to his tiny chest. His black eyes were peeping out wide and innocent under the white tresses of his hair. "Near-kun. Is something wrong?"

The boy stepped forward, keeping his eyes at his feet. As he approached, L could see the red blush on his cheeks. Another loud thunder clap sounded and Near nearly jumped out of his skin. He buried his face in his teddy companion and whimpered a bit. Despite being 16 years old, he looked like a small child. L immediately understood. "You're afraid of the thunder." He remembered how the boy had jumped when he threw the binder down on his desk. Near nodded, his whole body flushing in embarrassment. L bit his thumb. What was he to do about this?

"I was w-wondering," Near's voice was tiny and fragile. "I-if maybe I could s-stay here."

L stared at him for a moment. He wanted to stay with him? In his bed? Sleep here for the night? He blinked. He had never been in this situation. Of course, there was nothing wrong with being afraid and L had taken on the responsibility of the boy's welfare. It was his job to take care of them. Near was about to turn away and run back to his room, but L suddenly threw back the soft duvet on his bed and patted the mattress. Near smiled and crawled into the large bed. It was much bigger and softer than his. He sunk his head into the pillow and watched curiously as L continued to look through case files that were spread on the bed. He wondered if the detective ever slept. The warmth and softness of the bed quickly overcame Near and he slipped into a sweet sleep next to L.

The small boy had been asleep for a while. His melodic breathing was somehow calming to L. He sighed. One boy wanted nothing more than to go home and the other was still afraid of loud noises. He had a lot of work to do before they were ready to be his successors. L's eyes shot sideways when he noticed Near moving restlessly in his sleep. His hand stretched out for the teddy bear that had already fallen off the side of the bed. His face scrunched up in his sleep and the other hand reached out and came in contact with L's leg. The boy scooted over until his face was pressed against the rough fabric of L's jeans. He smiled and sighed in his sleep. L stared wide eyed at the sleeping figure. His fingers were gripping L's jeans and he was nuzzling his leg. His face was so soft and gentle looking, like a little cherub. Without thinking, he reached down and brushed away the white hair that was covering his eyes. His fingers lingered on Near's cheek and he immediately pressed his face harder into L's hand. He was soon caressing the boy's face gently. His skin was silky smooth and warm under his fingers. He wondered if the pale skin under the white button up was just as soft. L shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Near was only 16, just a child. "You're only a couple of years older than him," he reminded himself. That didn't matter. He was supposed to be training him, not having fantasies about him. Running his hands over that warm flesh… Claiming his rosy lips… Hearing him whimper under his fingertips… L angrily threw the manila folder in his lap to the ground, spilling its contents. He had to stop this foolish day dreaming. He had work to do. He grabbed the laptop angrily and dove head first into his case, ignoring the sleeping angel next to him.


	3. Rising Tension

**Author's Note:** _Not much to say other than enjoy! This is the first of the multiple pairings. Once again, thank you for all the support! I love my beauties! _

_Again, I am sorry for my ill-times hiatus. Writer's block is a bitch. I've been spending hours poring over this and other stories with no success. Thankfully, I believe I am out of my funk and can continue like nothing happened, so expect the next chapter very soon. _

_And now, without further ado… _

* * *

Near's head was resting on something soft and warm that was gently rising and falling in a melodic way that seemed to lull him gently out of his sleep. In the distance he heard the low grumble of thunder and tiny pecks of rain that were hitting against a nearby window. His eyes opened slightly and he was confused by his surroundings. It took him a while to remember exactly where he was. He opened his eyes a little more and saw his hand gripping a handful of white fabric. He lifted his head a bit and saw that he had been lying on L's stomach, just at his navel. One hand was gripping a handful of his white t-shirt and the other was tangled in his own hair. L moved a bit in his sleep and Near felt the hand resting on his back shift down a few inches.

"How did this happen?" He wondered as he twisted the lock of hair around his finger. Then he remembered. The thunderstorm last night had frightened him and so he came here looking for solace. He realized how utterly stupid it was for him to run to the room of a man he had barley met. He wasn't used to having to deal with things on his own. Back at Wammy's, there was a young woman named Kyso that worked in the kitchen. Whenever Near got frightened, he would go to her and she could give him sweets and a hug. He didn't realize how much he looked up to her and depended on her until she was gone. L probably thought Near was completely childish.

He pushed himself away from the sleeping detective and sat on the bed with his knees at his chest and his left hand resting there as the fingers of his right hand tangled in his messy locks. L lay sprawled out in front of him, the soft, white duvet pooled at his waist, his jeans just barely poking out into view every now and then. His head was turned away from Near and his right thumb was just grazing at his bottom lip. Near found himself somehow transfixed by the motion of the little digit that was slowly moving back and forth. L sighed in his sleep and moved until he was on his side facing Near, one hand moving to bring his thumb to his mouth and the other resting on his abdomen. His eyebrows knit together and smoothed out several times. Near realized he must have been having a dream based on his actions. Near's eyes widened as L's hand slid lower and disappeared under the soft blankets. Just then, L took a sharp intake of breath and his hips thrust forward a bit.

Near's cheeks broke out in a wild blush and goose bumps broke out across his skin. Was L stimulating himself in his sleep? The invisible hand moved again, eliciting another gentle growl from L. Near couldn't take this anymore. Just being here and witnessing this made him feel like an unwelcome intruder. He quickly slid off the tall bed and escaped to his own bedroom, making sure no one was around to see him.

* * *

L woke with a start. He rubbed his face and sighed. He was still coming off the haze of a particularly interesting dream. He couldn't remember the face, but he could definitely remember the feel of soft, silky skin rubbing against his body. Those gentle lips that were placing the softest of kisses across his midriff and hands caressing the tender skin below his navel. His hand tightened into a fist and he hissed as a surge shot through his abdomen. He looked down to see his left hand had snaked under the waist of his jeans and boxers and he was holding a handful of his own manhood.

L sighed again deeply and removed his hand. This type of thing wasn't a particularly abnormal occurrence. He was 18 and still dealing with the annoying aftershocks of puberty. Normally, L could afford to take the time to satisfy his more carnal urges, but things were too busy in this little suite to accommodate his needs. He forced himself to sit up and swing his legs off the side of the bed. Upon standing, his foot came into contact with something quite soft and he looked down to see he had crushed the leg of a rather sad and abandoned looking teddy bear.

He stooped over and retrieve the plush toy between his thumb and forefinger. "Near," he mumbled. He remembered the white haired boy had come to him in the middle of the night and fallen asleep in his bed. He remembered how angel-like he looked, fast asleep, clutching at L's jeans as if he was seeking comfort. Where was the boy now? He obviously wasn't still in the bed, but L hadn't felt him get up, and L was usually a light sleeper. He must have been more invested in his dreams than he originally thought.

There was a knock on his door and Watari entered. "I have brought up your breakfast. Near and Mello are both waiting in the work area."

L nodded and half smiled at his dear friend. "Thank you, Watari. I will be right out."

The old man returned the smile and disappeared.

* * *

Mello flipped through the evidence and took a bite out of his chocolate bar. He didn't care about any of this. He had spent all day yesterday and three hours today scouring every inch of the evidence. There was no fingerprints, footprints, or DNA of any kind at any of the crime scenes. How could he be expected to find a murderer who left nothing behind? In truth, his mind wasn't on the case. He kept drifting back to Matt. He had sent him three emails since the time he woke up and he hadn't heard anything yet. He was starting to get worried.

From the corner of his eye, he looked at Near. The brat had been quieter than usual and he kept his head low, avoiding everyone's glance. Whenever L could casually get in the vancinity of the boy, Near would lower his head even more and feign intent interest in whatever what in front of him. "What is all this about?" Mello idly wondered, happy to have an alternate distraction than the one on his desk. Why was Near very obviously avoiding L? Had there been a disagreement in the night? Mello hadn't heard any signs of a scuffle, but that didn't mean there hadn't been one. But, what could it have been about? The boys had only been here for a day. What could have possibly happened to already start a feud?

"Chasity Fervid." Mello's head shot up to the source of the sound. Near was twirling his finger in his hair in one hand and holding a picture of a young blonde woman in the other. What the hell? That little brat had figured it out. Mello's hand tightened into a fist that broke his candy bar in half. Seeing Near outdo him really pissed him the fuck off.

L looked up from his laptop nonchalantly at Near. "Explain your reasoning."

"The person who committed the crimes was obviously targeting homosexuals, but also showed remorse on female victims. All crime scenes were wiped completely clean, showing signs of moderate to severe OCD. From the way the male victims were treated, I went ahead and assumed the suspect had a history of abuse from a male in their life. Because of the remorse on females, I made the assumption that the suspect was in fact female herself, but did not agree with homosexuality. Chasity stuck out to me immediately. She was taken from her dad when she was a child and the state pressed charges against him for physical and sexual abuse. She was taken in by her grandmother, who raised her in the local church. In her early teens she started seeing a therapist who diagnosed her with severe OCD, PTSD from her encounters with her father, and mild Schizophrenia." Near shut the binder and placed the picture on the top. "She fits the profile I was able to create perfectly."

The side of L's mouth pulled up just slightly. "You are correct, Near-kun." He got out of his chair and collected the binders from both boys. Mello couldn't help but notice he didn't acknowledge him in the slightest. He was too busy congratulating that brat. "I am very impressed. I was able to solve this case from scratch in 72 hours." He glanced at a clock on the nearby wall. "It has only taken you just over 24 to come to my conclusion based on the evidence I was able to collect." Near had a triumphant smile on his face that Mello wanted to slap right off. He could have solved that case if he had wanted to. Near wasn't better than him. And what was L trying to pull? He was practically kissing Near's stupid little feet. Another thick binder landed on his desk and his eyes shot up and collided with the two cold black ones that were staring back at him. There was no sympathy, sadness, or smugness. They were completely empty. Mello's, however, were full of obvious rage. "This time you will have different cases. Each of you are expected to solve it on your own. I will not be of assistance." L turned from Mello and handed Near his binder gently. What the fuck was going on? Showing favoritism wasn't a characteristic the great L was told to have. Mello wouldn't be surprised to see L drop to his knees and worship Near.

Mello peeked inside and read the summary quickly. It was a kidnapping case. Some sicko took the twin daughters of a London Parliament member. It was a cold case, and the twins had long since been declared dead. The date of the kidnapping made the case over 30 years old. Why was he even bothering? He glared at Near, who was proudly flipping through his papers. He hated that smug little face. He wouldn't care if he never saw that stupid little brat again. He was always the favorite. Wammy took up extra time with him, a woman on the kitchen staff doted on him, and now he had stolen the affections of L himself. There was no way Mello would become the successor this way. Near looked up suddenly and locked eyes with Mello. They were wide and full of false innocence. Any normal person would look upon this face and immediately take pity on the scrawny boy before them. All Mello felt was rage. He wanted nothing more than to squish Near under his boot like the bug he was. Mello shot up, sending his chair flying backwards until it hit the wall. He knocked the binder to the floor, stormed off to his room, and slammed the door with so much force L was surprised it was still in one piece.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Watari suggested as he refilled the tea cup on L's desk. He looked up at the old man as if to say "Do I have to?" The old man chuckled. "You were quite temperamental at that age, too. I'm sure you will remember that you and I had our share of spats over the years."

L sighed. Of course, Watari was right. L had been in his care since he was a small child, and Watari was the closest thing L ever had to a father. He had raised him and he truly loved him. L got out of the chair he was perched in and walked to Mello's door. He knocked gently and was answered by a harsh "Go the hell away!" L pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't cut out for this. Most men started out with children and worked their way up to teenagers. L had skipped the easy stuff. He grabbed the knob and was surprised to find it wasn't locked. He turned it and opened the door, coming face to face with the cold barrel of a gun being aimed right between his eyes.

"I said go away!" Mello hissed. His finger was on the trigger and his eyes were aflame.

L didn't even flinch. He knew as well as Mello that the silly gun wasn't loaded. He had the staff remove all bullets from Mello's things yesterday. "Mello. You have behaved like a child, not like someone fit to be my successor."

Mello laughed without humor. "Why bother? I already know you're going to pick that white haired pipsqueak in there. You take to him just like everyone else. What did he do to draw you in so quickly? What did he put out that I didn't? I have given my entire life in the pursuit to be just like you!" There was an obviously poisonous drip to his words. "What does that brat have over me?"

Is that what this was about? Jealousy? L nearly scoffed, but bit his tongue. He knew that Mello's temper fits could often result in violence. "Near is more pleasing to people because he doesn't go around pointing guns at the heads of the people who are only trying to help him. Maybe if you would act more becoming, people would take to you as well. You may not think so, but this job does rest heavily upon the opinion of others. If no one likes working with you, then you will be out of the job before you are given your first case."

Mello pulled the trigger and a metallic "CLINK" filled the room. He was seething with rage and fighting back every urge to punch L in the face. He had heard of that famous kick the detective possessed, so he decided against a fight. L simply stared at him for a few more seconds with those cold, unfeeling eyes before leaving. Mello yelled out, threw the empty gun across the room, and fell face down on his bed. God he just wanted to go home.

* * *

Mello was staring at the ceiling as if there was something quite interesting there. Wammy had come in twice throughout the course of the day to bring him something to eat, but he refused. All he wanted was to be away from L, away from Near, and back home where things made sense. He rolled over on his stomach and refreshed his email. Still nothing. He cursed. He had typed out a long email to Matt over 2 hours ago explaining what happened and he never got a reply. Even Matt had abandoned him. He rolled off the bed and retrieved the gun he had thrown earlier. He reached into the chest pocket of his leather vest and his fingers wrapped around a single bullet. He put the gun in the revolver, spun it, cocked it, and pressed it to his temple. It would be nothing to pull the trigger 6 times. The bullet had to be in one of the chambers. He was always fond of a little Russian roulette. Suddenly, his laptop chimed and an envelope appeared on the screen. He clicked it and a 6 word email came up.

_PULL THE TRIGGER. I DARE YOU._

Mello gasped and checked the address. It was from Matt. He looked around the room quickly. How the hell did he know…? The computer chimed again.

_Look to the left, dumbass._

Mello shot his head to the window on the left side of the room and saw a skinny red head with a striped sweater and goggles sitting on the fire escape smoking a cigarette and holding an iPhone. Shit. It was Matt. Mello felt like he was looking right at a ghost.

The boy smiled and motioned for Mello to open the window. Mello quickly crossed the room and opened the window. He grabbed the boy by his shirt and violently threw him to the floor. "What the fuck, Matt!"

Matt grinned and held up the bottle of Grey Goose vodka he had been hiding behind his back. "I heard you were having issues. I brought you something to help."

Mello snatched the bottle, popped the top, and took a long drink, holding back the urge to vomit. Vodka definitely wasn't his go to drink, but be would take what he could get. His chest warmed a bit as the clear liquid traveled down to his stomach. Matt jumped to his feet, took the bottle, and took his own large gulp. He smiled at Mello when he finished. "So, what's up, dude?"

Mello couldn't help but smile at his friend. Damn it, he could never stay angry when Matt was around. Matt crossed the room and locked the door. "Just in case you get another visitor." He then walked over to the bed and sat down as he took another long draw from the bottle.

Mello joined him, reclaiming the alcohol in one hand and tightening his grip on the pistol in his other. "How did you find me?"

Matt shrugged. "Traced the email address and used the IP address from that Skype call to find your location." He elbowed Mello. "You didn't think I called just to talk to your ugly mug, did you?"

Mello laughed and laid back on the bed. The alcohol was starting to calm him down and make him feel at ease. He needed it. He had been tense since he met L.

Matt lay down beside Mello. "Fuck them, man. L doesn't know you well enough to make accusations. You're not an awful person."

"You heard that, did you?" Mello took another drink and struggled to keep it down. God he hated vodka.

Matt nodded and propped his head up on his hand so he was looking down on his friend. "They don't know you."

"Oh, and I assume you do?" Mello chided sarcastically.

Matt shrugged and casually eyed the gun in Mello's position. His hand moved over Mello's and Matt retrieved the weapon, weighing it in his hand. He would never understand Mello's attraction to these stupid things. Matt personally didn't care for them and they even made him a bit nervous.

"Why did you come?" Matt looked down to see Mello staring up at him intently, his eyes glassy from the alcohol.

He shrugged again, which annoyed Mello. Matt was never the type to put his impulsive actions into words. "It's not the same around Wammy's without you there. I don't really have anyone to talk too."

Mello scoffed. "You sound like such a girl when you talk like that. How often did we sit around talking and painting our fingernails and talking about our crushes when I was home?" They both burst into laughter at this scenario. Truth be told, they did spend a lot of time together, but neither of them were big on talking. "But, seriously," Mello continued, "I'm here for you if you do need someone to talk to. We're best friends."

Matt bit his bottom lip. What the fuck was he doing? When he left Wammy's, he had it all planned out. Exactly what he was going to say and do, but now he had lost all his nerve. He sighed and Mello could visibly see the conflict on his face.

"Hey," he said as he elbowed the ginger playfully. "What's the matter?"

There was no way around it. Matt knew he had to just get it over with. Like ripping off a bandage. "There's someone." He blurted.

It took Mello a moment to figure out what his friend meant. "Someone?" Then it donned on him. "Shit, Matt, you mean you do have a crush on someone?" He couldn't help but laugh at the slight blush and grin that formed on his face. "Who is it? Someone from Wammy's?"

"Yes," Matt answered truthfully. He wouldn't meet Mello's eyes directly. He didn't think he was strong enough to stand it. "I don't know what to do."

Mello shrugged. "So, just go for it. What do you really have to lose? You've played enough video games. You should know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

Matt had to laugh at that analogy. "So you're saying I have to go find a bunch of random caves, fight whatever might be inside, and hope that the evil boss that took the object of my affection away will be waiting inside?"

Mello laughed fully for the first time since he had left Wammy's. He knew the alcohol played a significant part in his giddiness. "You could start with just showing this 'object of your affection' how you feel."

Something in Matt's expression changed. He wasn't smiling and his eyes had gone soft. He stared at Mello in earnest for a moment then his lips were suddenly on Mello's. Mello was in complete shock, but he didn't move to stop the attack. Was it the alcohol that was slowing his reaction? He reached up and placed both hands on Matt's strong chest, pushing with a significantly small amount of force, but it was enough for Matt to break the growing kiss.

He searched Mello's eyes carefully, trying to find out what he did wrong. His heart was pounding like crazy and he knew there was obvious worries in his eyes. "Shit," he cursed himself. "I've fucked this up." He let out a hefty sigh. "Mello…" he stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He pushed himself off the bed to leave.

Mello blinked. What was happening? Things had absolutely spiraled out of control in just a matter of moments. He had to fix this. He grabbed the tail of Matt's stripped sweater to stop his escape. "Where do you think you're going?" He yanked the boy back, causing him to fall back on his butt on the bed.

Matt refused to look at Mello, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. His face was red hot and his breathing was sporadic. "I'm sorry."

Mello know he didn't have the right words to say. He was completely taken aback by Matt's actions, but he wasn't horrified. In fact, something in him wished he could have had that moment back. He blinked again as his mind raced a million miles per hour. Maybe thinking wasn't the right way to go about this. Mello fisted a handful of Matt's collar and yanked the boy down for another kiss, knowing that this meant everything between then was about to change.

At that moment, he didn't care. Matt's full lips felt soft and tender against his. Unlike Mello, it didn't take Matt nearly as long to process what was happening and they were soon moving their lips in tandem. His eyes slid closed and he allowed Matt to kiss him in earnest. Mello could faintly taste the cigarette on Matt's tongue as it slip across his bottom lip. Mello tangled the fingers of his left hand into Matt's red hair and pulled hard until the boy groaned. Just as he suspected, Matt liked to be played with roughly. That wasn't surprising. The boys often wrestled with each other and knew they both had a healthy appetite for a little pain.

The kiss became more urgent by the second and Mello didn't know where or if it would stop. Matt had lowered himself until he was kneeling over Mello as lips crushed against his best friends. Both of them were taking deep gasps in the few seconds their lips separated. Matt's hand was suddenly on Mello's crotch, rubbing him harshly as his mouth started to lick and suck on his jaw and neck. Mello wasn't even aware of his own arousal until that moment. His pulse quickened at the intimate contact.

"Ungh… Matt…" Mello sighed and lifted his hips, pressing his hardening erection into Matt's relentless palm. What the fuck was happening? Mello couldn't remember. One minute the two boys were talking and now they were making out like seasoned lovers. Matt's hand grabbed Mello's erection and squeezed mercilessly as his teeth sunk into the tender flesh of Mello's neck. "Oh fuck!" Mello called out. He wasn't in control of his body anymore, and he didn't give a damn. They way that Matt was teasing him put him on edge. He suddenly had the mental image of Matt forcing him down and ravishing him like a wild man.

Matt's fingers came up and unclasped the buttons of Mello's leather vest, sliding it over the boy's shoulders as he kissed and nipped at his collarbone. Mello began to moan and tangled both hands into Matt's hair as his swollen lips clasped around Mello's hard, sensitive nipple. He arched his back as Matt sucked and nibbled at the hard little nub. Matt suddenly rose up to his knees and chuckled as he looked down at the hot and bothered teen below him. He had been dreaming about how Mello would look in this situation, and this was better than his wildest fantasies. "My god," he growled, his voice deep and husky. "You look good enough to eat." His mouth pulled into a vicious grin.

Mello raised up to a sitting position and yanked Matt down for a harsh kiss. He captured his bottom lip in his mouth and bit at it until Matt was growling in pleasure. Mello grabbed the bottom of the boy's shirt and helped him pull it over his head. God his body was beautiful. He needed to touch him. Before Mello had a chance to lay one fingertip on Matt's torso, the boy wrapped his arm around Mello and pulled him in for another mouthwatering kiss. The sensation that ran through Mello's body when their bare skin touched was enough to make him shudder in pleasure. The two fell backward on the bed with Mello successfully trapped under Matt. Taking the opportunity, Matt pressed his crotch to Mello's and began to rock his hips. The sensation of their cloth covered erections rubbing together was enough to elicit a deep moan from both boys.

"Ungh… God… Mihael…" The sound of Mello's name coming from Matt's lips was beautiful. No one had ever said it with so much raw passion and need. The boys were only dry humping one another, but the sheer lust between them was thick and powerful. Matt pressed down harder and ground himself into Mello. "Fuck!" He growled. "I can't take much more… Oh god… Oh fuck!" His finger's tangled into Mello's golden hair and pulled until it hurt, adding to Mello's pleasure.

Mello was panting and gasping for breath between kisses. His whole body was alive. He felt a tightening in his lower abdomen and he clutched Matt for dear life. He felt his mind slowly slipping away and he lost all control of himself. He was steadily crying out and thrashing his hips against Matt with a force that was sure to leave him bruised. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he let out a loud, guttural cry as an orgasm washed over him. His whole body felt weak and he was unable to move or catch his breath. All he wanted to do was sleep. He felt Matt's lips on his face and neck and heard him whisper something undiscernible as he fell into the sweetest sleep he ever had.


	4. In the Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:** _Well… Only 2 reviews so far. That really kind of sucks. Oh well, I still love my beauties, and now I'm updating simply because I want too. I've been on holiday lately, so I have had zero time to write. Now I'm back and have found myself with amble free time to think. So without further ado, I will present the fruits of my mental labor. Don't forget to give me a review!_

* * *

L stood under the shower head and allowed the hot water the trickle down his body. His black eyes were watching his toes as they popped the soap bubbles that were sliding across the tile floor of the shower. It was well past midnight and he had decided to retire to his room for the day. His back and neck was aching from sitting at his desk for hours on end and his head was mildly throbbing from the drama of the earlier day. Mello hadn't come out of his room, and, according to Watari, he refused to eat anything. L sighed. He was going to have to get a handle on Mello is his training was going to continue. L's mind wandered over the "conversation" (if that's what it could truly be called) Mello and he had earlier. Mello had accused L of showing favoritism towards Near. Was that true? L, of course, didn't think so, but there had to be a reason Mello thought that up. He remembered the night before when the little angel had some to his room for shelter and he felt heat rising in his cheeks. Maybe Mello had seen Near go to L's room in the night. "What did he put out that I didn't?" Those were Mello's exact words. What did he mean by that? Near and Mello were both expected to put in the same amount of work in order to prove themselves. Was there an underlying meaning of those words?

L shook his head and shut off the shower head, steam billowing around him like clouds. He needed to get his mind off of this silly, childish drama. Both Near and Mello needed to grow up. Near needed to learn to control his fears, Mello needed to learn to control his temper, and L was the man to teach them how to do that. He climbed out of the shower and buried his face in a warm, soft towel, sighing as the gentle fibers caressed his skin. It felt wonderful. He slowly slid the towel down his neck and chest, biting back a moan that was bubbling at the surface. He felt his stomach tighten and there was a twitch in his manhood. There was no denying the arousal that was creeping up in his system. He let his towel clad hand slide down his abdomen and come to rest at his now desperate erection. He sucked in a harsh breath as his fingers wrapped around himself and his member was wrapped in the soft material. As if they had a mind of their own, his hips began to slowly thrush into his tightly squeezing hand, setting their own rhythm that elicited a deep groan from his chest. Using his left hand to brace himself against the bathroom door, he began to jerk himself off fiercely. His breath was coming in quick gasps and there were stars forming in his vision. His imagination was conjuring visions of soft, silky skin rubbing against all of his erogenous areas. It wasn't long before the tension was rising in his abdomen and he could feel that sweet tightening deep within him. A harsh yelp escaped his lips as he spilled his excitement into the towel, a shudder rushing up his spine as the delicious release washed over his body.

Still panting and trying to stop the shaking in his hands, L discarded the towel in the clothes hamper before pulling on a pair of lose sweat pants. He wasn't fond of wearing sweat pants, but he also felt like he needed to let himself relax and be comfortable in order to better focus on his work. He ran his fingers through his dripping locks, not caring where they fell. Maybe now his head was clear enough for him to concentrate on something of importance. He left the bathroom, ready to start really working on the cases he was given, but those good intentions were foiled when he came face to face with a small pair of black eyes staring up at him from the other side of his bedroom.

L raised an eyebrow at the little boy twisting a lock of hair around his small finger. "Near-kun?"

A light blush broke out on the boy's face and he held the thick binder closer to his chest. "I'm sorry to intrude. Your door was unlocked so I assumed you were available." He was speaking quickly, examining the carpet beneath his feet. "I was working on the burglary case I was assigned and I came across a note mentioning an online data base. It's a federal data base and cannot seem to override the security. Would you happen to have the codes that would allow me access?"

L grinned at the boy. He knew Near had to be exhausted, but he was a relentless worker. That was a good sign. L led Near to the small desk in his room and he wiggled the mouse of the desk top as Near sank into the soft desk chair. L was standing over the boy, his head just inches from his bare chest, so close, Near's hair was lightly brushing against the damn skin there. L tried to ignore this, but his body seemed to be hypersensitive. He was forced to squeeze his eyes shut and take in a deep breath to refocus his energy. Reaching over the boy, L called up the data base and, with a few very rapid keystrokes from his lithe fingers, a green "ACCESS GRANTED" sign flashed and the screen was flooded with hundreds on folders marked "confidential".

Near's shoulders slumped as he took in the screen. He glanced up at the young man above him. "And you found an important clue in one of these folders?"

An amused smile played with the edges of L's mouth as his eyes skimmed the rows of folders before him. "No," he said very matter-of-factly. "I found important clues in _all_ of these folders." This caused Near's shoulders to sink even lower. This was going to take an eternity, but it had to be done. Bravely, Near took hold of the mouse and began fishing through the folders that littered the screen, pushing out the rest of the world and concentrating on the task at hand. L marveled at the boy's tenacity before going to sit on the bed to give Near the space he needed and take the opportunity to turn back to his own work.

Two hours passed by in complete silence save the soft turning of pages and clicking of the mouse coming from the desk. The atmosphere was almost soothing to the detective and he found himself able to slip into his role as the Century's Greatest Detective, completely forgetting that he was not alone in his bedroom. That is, until the room got pen drop quiet. L's eyes shot up to the desk and he saw Near's head resting on the binder in front of him, his frame gently rising and falling. He had worked himself into a fatigue so heavy he had fallen asleep during his task. L considered calling Watari to take the boy back to his bedroom, but the more he looked at the sleeping teen, the less he considered the option. L slip softly from his bed and crossed the room on silent feet. When he reached the boy, he wrapped one arm around his delicate shoulders and the other hooked under his knees, scooping him up bridal style, bringing him close to the detective's bare chest. He crossed the room again and gently lay the sleeping boy on the bed, bringing up the duvet to his chin. The boy unconsciously snuggled into the warm softness that was not surrounding him. L had to bite back a wide, stupid grin that wanted to break free. He could feel a soft warmth in his chest that formed when he looked at the boy that frightened him a bit. He wasn't supposed to be building any sort of attachment with his successors. That would do nothing but cause needless pain. Determined to ignore the boy again, L climbed into his side of the bed and continued with his work.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before L noticed Near moving around in his little cocoon, reaching for a snuggling companion that wasn't there. His little hand reached across the sheets and until it rested on L's leg. Just like before, Near wiggled his way across the mattress until his face was buried in the side of L's pants leg. He cursed himself under his breath. He would never be able to concentrate with Near this close. Giving up, L closed his laptop and made himself comfortable, very aware of Near, whose head was now resting on his chest. The boy was breathing gently as his fingers twirled in his soft white hair. L soon found himself staring at the boy, breathing shallowly, as a rising warmth grew in his abdomen and spread across his chest. Near looked so soft and gentle… L's eyes widened in horror as he felt that familiar tightness in his groin. No, no, no. Not now! He couldn't allow himself to get aroused now. He took a deep breath, but that only pushed his aching erection more firmly against the material of his pants. He cursed himself harshly for having so little self-control. Maybe if he was quiet he could… No! The slightest movement could cause Near to wake, then he would be in trouble. His right hand twitched a bit and he balled his hand into a tight fist. As hard as he was trying, he simply couldn't get control of his body. Finally, he gave up with a huff and slowly slid his hand under the waistband of his boxers. He held his breath to stifle the moan that was rising up as his fingers brushed against his hardening erection. Carefully, he lifted his hips and shimmied his pants and boxers down his narrow hips, displaying his proud erection to the cool air in the room. Still holding his breath, he palmed his cock and began to stoke slowly and firmly.

Near could hear gently whimpers and feel a shudder that wracked L's chest. He had been awake for several seconds not, opening his eyes just enough to see what was happening before him. He found himself biting down hard on his lip to stop a gasp from escaping there and ruining his ruse. L's member was before him, hard and proud. L's hips were bucking erratically and gentle purrs were bubbling from his throat. Near found himself intrigued by the act being carried out before him. A tightness that he didn't understand was forming in the pit of his stomach and he found himself biting back not a gasp but a moan. He was transfixed by L's hard member and wanted nothing more than to touch it. After a long eternal battle, Near's curiosity got the better of him. Slowly, he reached out and wrapped his own hand over L's overheated member. He was amazed at how soft the skin was over the taut muscles and it throbbed hard when Near touched it. L was lost in a hazy fog of lust that wouldn't let him go. He thought he was dreaming when he felt the hand wrap around him, but he dared not speak or the illusion would be shattered. Slowly and with much concentration, Near pumped his had up and down slowly, pleasuring L in ways he didn't understand. L's left hand, which was resting on his chest, began to stroke through Near's soft tresses. Near took this as a sign of praise and pumped faster as he squeezed slightly, causing L to growl. His hand left the boys hair and reached around to grab the semi-hard member that was waiting just under Near's boxers. Near gasped at the unexpected contact; he had never touched himself in this way much less have someone else do it for him. His brain was getting cloudy as L continues to manipulate his member much like Near was doing his. Before long, both boys were openly moaning and grinding against the others hand. The rising pleasure had both of their faces flushed. Near had his forehead pressed hard against L's chest and L was pressing his head hard into the soft pillows. Both of them were harshly gasping for breath and simultaneously stroking each other harder and faster with every passing second. Near was the first to release. He cried out desperately as his first orgasm wracked his body and left him exhausted and useless. L's hand went back to his own member and quickly brought himself to a swift release. His high immediately left him and he took in his current situation with guilty eyes. He was left with two cum covered hands and a snoozing boy on his chest. What the fuck did he just get himself into?

* * *

Mello was running his fingers through Matt's hair as they lay on the bed silently. They had both cleaned themselves up after their earlier activities, both changing into a pair of Mello's lounge pants, and were contented with just being close. Mello never dreamed he would be in this situation with Matt, but he couldn't say that he was displeased with it. Matt's fingers were slowly stoking Mello's side and every once in a while Matt would tenderly kiss his chest, causing a stupid smile to spread across Mello's face. Matt lifted his head and smiled at Mello before planting a soft, simple kiss on his lips.

"I'm gonna go out on the fire escape for a smoke." He pushed himself up off the bed. "Come with me?"

Mello nodded and followed the boy out into the warm night. He accepted a cigarette from Matt and took a long draw off of it, allowing himself to slip farther into an inner peace he hadn't felt in a long time. Both boys were quietly listening to the sound of some nearby city when Mello heard something that wasn't normal. He listened closer and realized it was coming from L's room. He crept closer and peeked in, a harsh "Holy shit!" escaping his lips the moment his eyes focused to his surroundings. Matt moved in behind him and his eyes grew wide as he peered inside. Before them, Near was curled up to L's side stroking his erection as L himself writhed and moaned beneath him.

Mello's first reaction was anger. So this is what was going on! Near was getting L off at night and L was showing him favoritism. It all made sense. He wanted to burst through the window and inform them that their little game had been found out, but he couldn't make himself move. Suddenly, Matt's arms wrapped around Mello's waist and his chin came to rest on his shoulder as his teeth nibbled at Mello's ear. "Look at that," he whispered to Mello in a husky voice. "It seems we weren't the only ones having fun." Matt chuckled as a shudder raced up Mello's back and goose bumps spread across his skin. Matt placed soft kisses on the hollow under Mello's ear as one hand lowered to palm his crotch that was beginning to stir back to life.

"That gets you off, doesn't it?" Matt squeezed Mello's erection firmly, enjoying the hiss that escaped his best friend's lips. "You like seeing Nate do that to L. You've thought about it before." These were questions, they were accusations. And Mello couldn't deny any of them. He cursed himself. How the hell did Matt know so much?

They watched silently for a moment and both of them began to breathe shallowly. Mello was relieved that Matt seemed to enjoy this view as much as himself. Now, L and Near were both stroking each other and their mutual moans could be heard through the thin glass. Mello gasped and moaned when he left Matt's lithe tongue trace over the outside of his ear before nibbling at the lobe. He pressed his hips firmly against Mello and he felt the growing need against his buttock. "I want you to take me. Right here. Right now." Matt's voice was soft and full of heart wrenching lust.

Mello didn't need to be told twice. He roughly shoved Matt against the nearby brick wall between his and L's window and yanked down the loose cotton pants, exposing his soft, smooth ass to anyone who took the time to look up. Being outside in the open thrilled Mello more than he imagined. He lowered his own pants to find him member dripping clear pre-cum down his flushed shaft. He took a moment to liberally spread the copious liquid over his member to adequately lubricate it. He grabbed Matt's smooth hips and plunged into him in one hard movement that caused Matt to scream out into the night. That was sure to cause some attention, but Mello didn't give a fuck. He was with Matt, and that was all that mattered. To hell with the rest of the world. And god Matt felt so damn amazing. He was tight and hot, squeezing Mello in all the right places. He tangled his fingers in Matt's hair and pulled him back roughly, closing the gap between Matt's back and Mello's chest. Their lips met in a mad frenzy of teeth and tongue, torturing each other and only stopping long enough to pull in a ragged breath. Mello was sure this was Matt's first time, but he was taking it like a champ. His whimpers and moans seemed to be ones of pleasure, not pain. Mello reached down and began to jerk Matt off in the same fast and desperate rhythm he was thrusting within him. Mello couldn't hold out much longer. His whole body was on fire and desperate for relief. He left like he was going to explode any moment if he didn't do something. And all he could do was continue his relentless attack on his friend and lover. His fingernails dug into the supple skin of Matt's chest, leaving bright red trails as a final, way too loud cry burst from Mello's mouth as he emptied his sweet hot excitement into Matt.

Both were breathing hard as they sank to the metal mesh floor of the fire escape. Matt pressed his hands to the wall before him and tried to concentrate on slowing his heartbeat. Mello resting his forehead on Matt's shoulder, licking and kissing the skin there that was shining with salty sweat. They stayed like that for longer than either could guess, occasionally kissing or caressing each other, existing only in their little bubble.

Matt was the first to speak. "You know, Mel. You may end up liking it hear more than you though." Matt grinned that devilish smile that made Mello's heart flutter whenever he saw it.

Mello laughed through the haze of fatigue that was settling over him. "Shut the fuck up," he said as he sank his teeth into Matt's shoulder, effectively marking what was his. And in that moment, Mello would have gladly given the world to have that moment forever, in the arms of a boy he didn't even know he loved until a few hours ago.


End file.
